comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Alexandria (Earth-9471)
'New Alexandria '''was the only city the outer colony Aegis VII, designed for mining and research of minerals found on the planet, such as barium. Housing a population of 136 colonists, New Alexandria fell under the administration of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and suffered from a xenomorph outbreak in 2578, leading to its eventual destruction. History Founding LV-426 was be colonized by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation in 2548 as one of the initial outer colonies, and was renamed "Aegis VII". The company immediatly sent one of its colony ships with an Atmosphere Processing Plant to mine invaluable resources at the planet. Much like the other outer colonies, Aegis VII's inhabitants came from several different backgrounds on Earth. New Alexandria, the colony's first and only city was founded on January 7th, 2549, and at the same year the city's population saw the birth of the first Aegis VII native. 2500s Rebbeca "Newt" Ashford was born to Dr. Charles Ashford and Anne Ashford in New Alexandria, on March 15th, 2570. By 2578, New Alexandria had a population of 136 inhabitants. After the disastrous xenomorph massacre on the United Nations' outpost Con-Am 27 on the moon Hesiod in the Algol system, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation continued on their attempt to capture xenomorphs. On June 28th, 2578, Weyland-Yutani sought to rediscover the Derelict, building the Hive, an underground facility underneath New Alexandria. The population of New Alexandria was unaware of the existence of the Hive and the Derelict. Aegis VII Incident In 2578, xenomorphs escaped into Hive, prompting a malfunction in the installation's systems that released a xenomorph Queen that had been buried in the moon for thousands of years. The Red Queen, the artificial intelligence that headed the installation, gassed all personnel with halon to stop the xenomorphs from impregnating them and dropped all occupied elevators at high speed, killing all occupants. Once the xenomorphs escaped into the Hive, they started attacking and harvesting New Alexandria's inhabitants and moving them to the center of the facility, where they constructed a hive, forming more xenomorphs. Linking with the colony's communication were purged, impossibilitating the colonists to call for the USCMC's help. As more and more colonists were being killed by the xenomorphs, many of New Alexandria's inhabitants attempted to hide through the nearby vicinities, building barricades and sealing doors so that the alien creatures would not reach them. However, their efforts were in vain, and the colony soon became overrun by the xenomorphs and all of its colonists, save for Newt, who had hidden within the Hive, were either killed or impregnated. being destroyed by the combined power of the Atmosphere Processing Plant and the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-9471)|USS ''Sulaco's]] Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.]] After the loss of contact with Aegis VII, the USCMC dispatched the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-9471)|USS Sulaco]], a ''Conestoga''-class destroyer, to investigate the colony, with the USCMC 2nd Battalion Bravo Team, led by Lieutenant Scott Gorman and attaching to Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the first recorded encounter with a xenomorph on Acheron. Upon their arrival, the Marines found a ruined Hadley, as well as Newt hiding at the ventilation system of Origin Facility. When the crew tracked the colonists' personal data transmitters to the Atmosphere Processing Plant, the Marines, led by Master Sergeant Al Apone rushed to investigate, only to be mostly killed and harvested by the xenomorphs, while the D77-TC Pelican pilot Colette Ferro was killed by a xenomorph, making their evacuation from the planet impossible. The surviving Marines then hid at the Hive, setting many UA 571-C sutomated sentry guns to defend their position. The xenomorph outbreak was put to an end when Ellen Ripley and the synthetic Bishop took the Sulaco's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine and detonated it at the side of the Atmosphere Processing Plant, which caused a nuclear explosion that complete destroying the xenomorphs and heavily damaging Hadley's Hope. While the survivors of the battle were reduced to three humans and one synthetic, they were able to escape aboard the Sulaco, although at the cost of their slipspace engine, meaning they would be traveling in space at normal speeds. Afterwards, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation kept all details about the engagement highly classified, covering the presence of the xenomorphs. Locations *New Alexandria **Hive **New Alexandria Spaceport Notable inhabitants *Dr. Charles Ashford *Anne Ashford *Rebbeca "Newt" Ashford *Timothy "Timmy" Jorden *Dr. Derrick Mori *Al Simpson *Bradley Lydecker *Tyler García *Indra Grey *Joseph Moshier *Mark Torvaldsen *Dr. Anna Bolt *Oscar DeCandido Trivia *New Alexandria is named after the ancient city Alexandria, on Egypt, founded and named after the legendary Alexander the Great. Category:Earth-9471 Category:Locations of Earth-9471 Category:Cities of Earth-9471 Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Created by Draft227